


Protein

by NEStar



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protein

It was just another meal.

 

Nothing but protein loaf with a mineral enhanced sauce to mask the flavor.

 

It had been Simon's turn to cook and, really, he was gaining some cooking skills. He was finally going to move up the “worst cook on the ship” ranking, passed Jayne and take the number two spot

 

It was the sauce that would cinch it for him.

 

The first time he had served protein loaf it had tasted like... well, like protein. Just kind of blah.

 

Mal and Zoe had shown their military training and bolted it down, “Food's food.” Mal said “Don't have the time or the coin to be picky.”

 

Wash let his toy dinos stomp through it for a while, “Oh god, the tar pits!”

 

Book had prayed a silent blessing over his dish, took a bite, then went back to praying,

 

Kaylee gave him a smile and said, “At lest you didn't burn it this time!”

 

Jayne wolfed his down and asked for seconds, Inara passed him her serving, “My client is taking me to a dinner party,” She said as way of an excuse “it would be impolite for me to arrive with a full stomach.”

 

River used her spoon to carve swirls in to her portion, “Function, but no grace. It has the power locked inside, but no way to express it.” She flipped the spoon over and used the end to add some details. “It is like the girl's name.” She lifted her bowl to show everyone a carving of Jayne's face.

 

“Whud I say about the girl name!” Jayne stood up and started fumbling with his belt. “That's it! I'm showing you the man parts!”

 

“NO!!”

 

Everyone was on their feet, the meal end quickly after that.

 

Later that night he was sitting on the sofa with Kaylee, one of their increasing moments of... um... well... them.

 

Some how Simon had ended up with his head in Kaylee's lap listening as she talked about her life before joining up with Serenity, enjoying the feeling of her fingers combing through his hair.

 

“And the Maxrit E-40's! Those things will work forever, but are really ugly things. All brawn, no beauty.”

 

The words struck him, “River said something like that.”

 

“I'm not surprised, everyone says the E-40's are monsters.”

 

“Not about the engine.” Simon smiled and tickled Kaylee's side softly, “About my cooking. She said it had function, but no grace. Brawn, but no beauty.”

 

Kaylee laughed lightly, “Your 'Jayne' food.”

 

“Well that does it.” Simon said “I don't want any thing of mine to be like Jayne. I'll have to find a way to give it some grace.”

 

Kaylee laughed some more, “Jayne with grace.”

 

Simon had started looking through what recipes were in the galley, had paid more attention to what the good food tasted like, had offered his help to Book and Zoe, the two best cooks, and, when they made planet fall, had tracked down a herbs vendor who needed a boil lanced.

 

The last protein loaf had ended in disaster, but this was another meal.

 

Simon put the tray down on the table and everyone grabbed a slice and took a bite.

 

There was no stop in the conversation, no excuses, bolting, or extra blessings.

 

It was just another meal.


End file.
